


32 Things

by bunnybebe247



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Death, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Underage Drinking, its not gonna be a total sad story, mentions of depression, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4051714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnybebe247/pseuds/bunnybebe247
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of her best friend Felicity embarks on an adventure to finish his list of 32 things he wanted to do before he died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	32 Things

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Sample. The Next Chapter will be posted in a few.

*

Felicity stood silently next to Nora Allen as the men lowered the casket into the ground. 

Four days ago Barry Allen committed suicide in the bathroom of his own home. After battling with depression for years the 17 year old used his father's gun to end his life.

Felicity knew the story, it replayed non-stop on the news to this day. All the students at school making fake sob stories about how sorry they were and how Barry was one of the sweetest guys they've met. That must've been why they constantly bullied him on a daily basis.

Felicity knew it was selfish to blame herself but it was impulse. She couldn't help but think maybe she could have said or did something differently. She blamed herself because as his best friend she should have seen the signs, she should have known something was wrong yet here she was watching as his friends and family surrounded his grave solem looks on their faces.

She doesn't know how long she stands there. What she does know is that when she finally comes to everyone is gone. Even the Allens.

Felicity steps forward hesitantly and brushes her fingers against the gravestone. His name, his age, his date of death. For a moment she just stares at it. It hits her all at once. The realization that Barry Allen won't be around anymore, no more calls, no more text and his smile. She'll never get to see him smile again. Felicity leans forward and presses a kiss on the top of the grave just above his name. 

"Love you, Barry." Felicity wipes her tears away and let's herself calm before turning back around. Her eyes open and she exhales releasing any tears she knew would eventually fall. It takes all of her to walk away from the grave and not look back but she does. She musters up the microspic bit of strength she has and holds her head up high. Even if its only for the moment. 

Felicity barely gets 3 feet away when she spots someone leaning against a tree. Jacket open, tie undone and suslenders in full view. She finally let's her eyes meet his and she chokes. Oliver Queen. 

She knows she shouldn't confront. She knows she shouldn't ruin the already horrific day with a fight with Oliver Queen of all people but she refused to let another one of those preppy kids cry fake tears over her best friend. She refused to let the make a joke out of his death. 

"Get the hell out of here?" She stops short in front of him, her features strong and determined.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. This is a funeral. My best friends funeral and I refuse to let you make a joke out of it. He's gone okay at least let him rest in peace." Oliver stares down at her in shock. He has never once heard the blonde speak above a whisper yet here he is as determined as ever, screaming at him for the sake of a friend.

"Felicity-"

"Don't pretend you know me. You killed him. You and your stupid friends killed him. Go to hell. Every single one of you can go to hell." She storms off without another word.

*

Oliver stands there for a moment frozen in shock. He thinks back to the moment Barry had told him she was a firecracker. H e said all she needed to do was be lit and she would explode. 

Oliver looks up toward the grave. Thirty minutes he stood there and he still couldn't work up the courage to actually walk up to the gravestone.

Grasping the note in his pocket he pulls it out and opens it once more. Barry Allen asked only one thing of Oliver Queen and he was determined to keep good on his promise.

*

The friends and family of the Allens gathered at the Allen household where food was being served. When Felicity arrived everyone was already deep into conversation. Before she could fall into another round of tears she stepped forward following the smell of Apple Pie into the kitchen. 

"Felicity you made it." Nora wraps her arms around the small blonde and tightens her hold. "Felicity can tell the woman had been crying, between the makeup and the red eyes it was easy to figure out. "How ya holding up?" Nora returns to the food stirring a a pot on the stove.

"I'm about as good as I'm gonna get for a very long time." Felicity takes a seat at the counter, her legs swinging inches from the floor.

"Its gonna get better sweetie. I promise." That's one promise I know you can't keep Ms.Allen.

"I'm suprised you don't have any Marshmellows. Barry loved them." Nora smiles and shakes her head. Its no secret that Barry Allen practically breathed marshmellows. Even when he slept.

"Actually a friend of his said he would get some. You might've seen him at the funeral. That rich fellow with the bluest eyes." Felicity stops as she hears this. Maybe someone else showed up because there is no way- "Oliver Queen that's his name. Yes he and Barry have gotten close over the last year. He even offered to pay for the entire funeral. We seattled on him just doing the gravestone. His persistance reminds me of Barry."

Felicity will admit she had stopped listening a little after Oliver's name was mentioned. Barry never lied to her. He rided himself on that and now here she is finding out he's been cuddling up to the enemy. 

"You okay swestie?" Nora asks in a genuine tone. Felicity nods. "You can head up to his room if you want. Henry and I are ,oving everything out Tomorrow so you can take what you'd like." Felicity nods and rushes toward the steps. Just as the wave of tears hits her she's tucked up in his room.

Everything was exactly as he left it. He had made the bed, picked up his clothes and arranged his action figures. It was like he was going through a normal week.

Felicity walks over to his bed and slowly sits down. In an instant she brought back to the various times they lay on his bed laughing and talking about the hottest Actors. 

She flashes to the time he had his first kiss. He was 12 and the guy was 14. Barry was so happy and wouldn't stop smiling for the rest of the day.

Felicity pulls the bear from the besidw table and cuddles it into her arms. This was his favorite bear. She had given it to him.on their first day of Kindergarden. Barry was so scarred so to get him to calm down she had given him the bear. They were inseperable ever since.

"He'd want you to have it." Her eyes snap open at the familar voice. "The bear I mean. He told me besides his parents you two were the most important things to him." Oliver shuts the door behind him him but doesn't make a move to go forward.

"And you would know right. I mean you two are the best of friends." Oliver looks away from her and for a moment doesn't say a word. This only seems to piss her off more. "Nora told me you were friends which is by the way insane because you did nothing but bully him." 

"Did. Past tense. I have not said a thing to Barry or anyone else since sophmore year. Why do you think Tommy and the guys have been laying off."

"Don't act all high and mighty Queen. We both know you were waiting for this day. You're finally free from the nerd. Go enjoy it. Get drunk, screw random girls."

"You know what-" Oliver takes a deep breath and takes a step backward. The last thing he wanted was to destroy this before it even started. "About one week ago he came to me and said no matter what protect Felicity'. 3 days later I hear he's killed himself. I don't know how I didn't see it. I was getting good at reading him."

"Barry always had a great poker face."

"He told me to give this to you. He said I would know when, I'm guessing now is the time." Oliver walks over to Felicity and hands her a folded piece of paper. "I'm gonna go. But it was nice talking to you Felicity. " Without waiting for a response he slips back out the door.

For a moment Felicity just stares at the folded paper. It was sealed which meant Oliver had not looked at it. This was between She and Barry. Likely Barry's final words.

Forgeting her nerves Felicity opens the paper.

_Hello Babe this is your Captain speaking. Instead of giving you the details on my upcoming demise I am going to spare the saddness and head straight to the good stuff._

_A while back we both made a list of 32 things we wanted to do before we die. As you can see my list will not be completed for obvious reasons._

_So as for my last request (Which is really my way to convince you to actually enjoy yourself senior year) I want you to finish this list. I want you to actually enjoy what's left of your freedom._

_Lastly Lissy I want you to let Oliver help you. Yes I mean Oliver Queen. I promise he's the only secret I've been keeping from you. I'm sure he'll explain everything because I've given him a similar letter. I love you Lissy. Always have._

 

1)Fail a Test  
2)Fall Asleep in Class  
3)Attend Graduation as an underclassman  
4)Start a Food Fight  
5)Dress up for Spirit Day  
6)Dress up for Halloween  
7)Go on the Roof of One of the Buildings  
8)Perform in the Student/Staff Talent Show  
9)Road Trip  
10)Be a Part of a Prank  
11)Walk Up to Someone at a Party and Kiss Them  
12)Throw a Party When Your Parents Are Away  
13)Make a Scene With a Musical Instrument  
14)Visit a College  
15)Kiss Someone of the Same Sex  
16)Lose Virginity  
17)Watch The Breakfast Club  
18)Try New Food  
19)Skip School  
20)Take Up a New Sport  
21)Let Someone Know How Important They Are To You  
22)Go Stargazing  
23)Change My Look  
24)Learn Martial-Arts  
25)Ride a Rollercoaster  
26)Streak  
27)Stay Out All Night  
28)Go on a Date  
29)Make 5 New Friends  
30)Get a Detention  
31)Learn a New Language  
32)Fall in Love


End file.
